The contents of the following Japanese patent application are incorporated herein by reference: No. 2012-240397 filed in JP on Oct. 31, 2012.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnification factor estimation device, particularly to estimating a magnification factor of an image.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses, as technology for determining the resolution of an input image, technology for determining the resolution by counting the number of horizontal pixels or the number of vertical pixels of an image, i.e. the period from the rising to the falling of an enable signal indicating an effective period of an image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-166188
With the determination method disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is the following problem. When there is blurring as a result of the magnification process, for example, the resolution cannot be accurately determined. In such a case, when an edge enhancement process is performed based on the blurred image, the edge enhancement becomes excessive or insufficient.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problem and provide a method and apparatus for determining the magnification factor of an image that has undergone a magnification process.